


Unsaid

by Brittsis



Series: Just A Myth One-Shots [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brittsis/pseuds/Brittsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot for Just A Myth<br/>I got to thinking about how Hannah would feel about Hackett's and Shepard's relationship. So the eve before the final battle she sends him a com request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, kudos, and everything else.  
> It really does feed my soul.

It was the end. One last battle to determine everything. In just a few hours the fleets would make the jump and there’d be no going back. They’d either win or die. He spoke to the fleets, made his speech, and gave them hope. There was nothing left to do but wait and that was always the worst.

Hackett paced his quarters, trying to tire himself enough to sleep. Then his com went off, signaling an incoming transmission. He answered, “Admiral Hackett.”

“Steven.” Hannah Shepard smiled on the other end.

“Hannah,” Hackett replied and took a seat. “How can I help you?”

“I just wanted to thank you.”

He frowned, “What for?”

“Everything, nothing…” Hannah answered. “You’ve been a god send to my family Steven and I just…”

“Don’t.” Hackett interrupted. “You don’t have to thank me.”

Hannah nodded, “This could be the end and I didn’t want to leave anything behind. Steven, I need one last favor.”

“Of course.”

“Watch out for my daughter. Don’t let her loose herself.”

Hackett smiled softly and nodded, “You don’t have to ask.”

A small smile form on her lips, “Have you told her yet?”

“Told her what?”

“That you love her.”

Hackett fumbled then. He coughed hard in an attempt to hide the panic on his face. Hannah only laughed, “I’ve known for a long time. Probably before you did.”

“I couldn’t… she… it wouldn’t…” Hackett couldn’t form a word as his friend only grinned at him.

“Tell her.”

Hackett shook his head. “She doesn’t feel the same. I don’t want to lose what I have.”

“That girl loves you to. She just don’t want to admit it.  Just like her father, afraid to lose those that matter.”

“Daniel was never afraid.”

Hannah grinned at him. “I had to handcuff him to the priest so he wouldn’t run away before the I dos. That damn man was stubborn and he was afraid. He loved me but he was afraid to have me.”

“Hannah.”

“Steven.”

They stared at each other for several minutes. Both quite until Hannah shook her head. “Tell her Steven. Don’t leave anything unsaid.”


End file.
